eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4913 (25 August 2014)
It’s the day of Notting Hill Carnival and Whitney arrives at the Vic to meet Lee – both dressed in full carnival attire. Johnny joins the duo and the three of them head off, full of excitement. Back at the Vic, Mick tries to thaw a despondent Linda’s mood, but nothing is working. When Tina suggests that she’s probably just disappointed to be stuck in the Vic rather than having fun at the carnival, Mick gets an idea. Mick catches up with Whitney, Lee and Johnny at the tube station and tells them he needs them back at the Vic for a surprise to cheer Linda up. Mick tells Johnny, Lee and Whitney that he needs beads, boas, feathers and face paints – he wants to turn the Vic into a Cockney carnival for Linda. Johnny, Lee and Whitney gather brightly coloured resources and prepare to surprise Linda. Mick blindfolds Linda to reveal the ‘Carter’s Cockney Carnival’. She is clearly not impressed and it’s an awkward moment. Mick tries to cheer Linda up by putting on a comical wig – but it seems that nothing will thaw her mood. Mick tells Linda that he hates seeing her so sad; he feels like he’s losing her. As Mick watches Ian enjoying himself with his family, he grows increasingly resentful. Mick takes Linda aside and tells her that he’s going to tell Ian that he must tell the truth about him and Rainie, or Mick will do it for him....C/H Ian and Denise head to pick up Patrick from hospital – Denise is on edge about his return to the house. When they return, Ian, Denise and Peter all help a struggling Patrick inside. Ian tells Patrick that he is staying in Lucy’s old room – but that it’s his room now. Denise is worried that Patrick seems depressed, but Ian reassures her that she’s doing all the right things. He suggests inviting Patrick’s friends over to cheer him up, Denise is reluctant at first, but then agrees. Dot heads to Cora’s flat and tells her that Patrick is having friends over that afternoon – Cora is hesitant and tells Dot that she has other plans. Dot and Charlie arrive early to see Patrick. Later, Fatboy and Alfie arrive, and Patrick seems content to be surrounded by familiar faces. During the gathering, Summerhayes and Keeble turn up at the Beales’ - Ian asks if he can meet them tomorrow instead. Keeble tells Ian that he and Peter can come to them the following day, and insinuates that they may have an update regarding Lucy’s case. Denise thanks Ian for organising the afternoon; it was exactly what Patrick needed. In front of his guests, Ian raises a toast to his family – with Lucy still at the heart of it; it’s a warm moment. When Ian tells everyone present that the party is going to come to an end and suggests that they head to the Vic, Alfie purports that Patrick should join them too. Denise and Ian initially disagree but when Patrick says he’d like to go, everyone rallies around to take him. Alfie clocks Terry helping Donna shift some of her stock, but takes it on the chin. In front of Donna, Bianca and Terry put on a show of bickering. As Bianca tears off down Bridge Street, Terry follows her and bangs on her front door. Once inside the house, Bianca and Terry drop the façade and disappear to the bedroom together. Afterwards, Bianca tells Terry to leave ahead of her so that people don’t see them together; Terry looks disappointed at this. Later in the Vic, Terry tries to convince Bianca to have a drink with him, but she keeps up the act of hating him. Sharon clocks Phil and Rainie talking – Rainie discloses to Phil that she has been thrown out of her flat after her landlord spotted her with a client. Back at Phil’s house, Sharon questions Phil about what he was asking Rainie about. When Sharon gets wound up, Phil relents and admits that Rainie is selling herself; and Ian bought it. Sharon firmly tells Phil that Rainie is not their problem, but Phil reminds her that she’s Ian’s problem and Ian is their friend. Phil meets Rainie at the playground – initially she thinks that he is going to loan her money as she asked, but he grabs her against her will and drags her to Cora’s front door. Tosh and Tina look online for potential sperm donors for their baby. Tosh is reluctant about making a final decision on the donor; how can they know someone from such a short description? Tina reassures Tosh that everything will work out fine. More Lee, Whitney and Johnny have been planning to attend the Notting Hill Carnival, but Mick asks them to stay home and help to cheer up Linda by bringing carnival to The Vic. Despite them going to great effort to decorate the pub, a downbeat Linda's response is far from enthusiastic. Later, Ian arrives at the pub with his family and he is clearly in high spirits. Finally realising that things can't go on as they are, Mick decides to put his own family first. He tells Linda that he plans to give Ian an ultimatum - tell the truth or he'll do it for him. Meanwhile, when Patrick returns from hospital in a low mood, Ian suggests to Denise that they should invite some of his friends over. This does the trick as Patrick brightens when his friends arrive. Now feeling more positive about everything, Ian tells Denise that it's time they got married. Later, they take Patrick to The Vic and he receives a warm welcome at the pub, although Cora is still avoiding seeing him. Elsewhere, Tosh starts to struggle with the fact that her and Tina's baby wouldn't know its father. Tina starts to wonder whether the idea of starting a family is now off the cards. Also today, Bianca and Terry are at odds. They're secretly sleeping together and while Bianca wants to keep it quiet, Terry wants everyone to know they're back together. Finally, Phil is forced to come clean about Ian when Sharon catches him with Rainie. Sharon reminds Phil that it's not his problem, so Phil takes Rainie off to Cora's and tells her to look after her daughter. Credits Broadcasts Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes